Sidra
by Chocolatte Megami
Summary: En breve: Un chico en navidad pide un deseo despues de tomar una copa de Sidra, a la mañana siguiente... amanece con una chica alado de el que mas aparte le llama "Mi Amo". NO APTA PARA MENORES DE EDAD O PERSONAS DE MENTE CERRADA
1. La Copa

_**Hola a Todos:**_

_**Am... Bien antes subí una historia que a nadie le gusto; pero en fin. Ya no me importa ahora subiré esta historia que fue un proyecto de la escuela que ya termine. Es una historia LIBRE de personajes de anime, cartoon, manga, película o libros ¡Yo que se XD!**_

_**Son mini capítulos, espero y les guste. No espero reviews pero una visita si, Soy simple, no pido mas **_

_**Sidra: El deseo de la manzana**_

1º La copa

Y como cada año, de nuevo estaba solo en un cuarto de hotel.

La fría noche de navidad volvía a ser el estúpido dolor de cabeza, y para empeorar las cosas, debía entregar el informe anual en menos de dos semanas.

Sin embargo en otros momentos, cuando me asomaba a la ventan, veía como felices parejas paseaban por las tiendas y por las veredas...

Por un momento descansaba mis ojos y pensaba: ¿Algún día encontraría alguien para mí? Pensaba en sus características, probabilidades y compatibilidad con migo.

Entonces me había quedado dormido en mi silla, cuando resonaron las campanas de la catedral, era momento de pedir los tontos deseos de navidad. La recamarera trajo a mi puerta la última copa de sidra:

-Cortesía de la cocina señor- dijo la simpática gordita mientras tomaba la copa

-Gracias, buenas noches-

-Feliz navidad- se retiraba mientras cerraba la puerta.

Mire aquella copa y burlonamente dije a mi mismo "Ok, quiero a una mujer que complazca todos mis deseos" bebí hasta verle fondo y le deje vacía en la mesita. Me quite la ropa y me tire a la cama, a primera hora de la mañana debía al menos tener terminado aquel informe.


	2. Sueño perfecto

**_Hola de nuex:_**

_**Este es el segundo capitulo, quizás el mas pequeño de todos (y el mas perfeccionista)  
Aun así disfrútenlo**_

2º Sueño perfecto

Los brillos del sol tocaban mi rostro, se que era un sueño, pues estaba en un paraíso...

Escuchaba el cantar de las aves y la caída de una cascada, era un sueño perfecto y armonioso. Hacia tanto tiempo que no soñaba con algo así, pero variaba en una angelical voz que me llamaba; me levantaba y buscaba al ángel cantor.

En una cascada, una silueta hermosa y de cabellera dorada, una chica se bañaba, ella volteo a donde yo me encontraba. Su mirada inocente me cautivaba y al acercarse a mi, mi corazón estaba a punto de salir, sus cabellos me cubrían del sol y sus labios terminaron de enamorarme.

Era un sueño perfecto, desearía fuese real...


	3. Suave aroma

_**Hola de nuex:**_

_**Ok aquí empieza lo fuertecillo… bueno ni tanto, que si no me mandan por un tubo XD  
**__**Enjoy**_

3º Un suave aroma

El sol en mi cara me hacia despertar:

-Maldita sea, ¿No puedes esperar solo un minuto mas?...- di la vuelta al lado contrario de la ventana; frente a mi, sentía algo suave, su aroma era demasiado dulce y era tan calido -Que buen suavizante de ropa usan en este hotel...- decía entre sueños acomodándome en esa calida sabana, cuando esta coloco sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y acercaba mi rostro entre sus pechos, y descubrí que en realidad esa sabana era una chica, sorprendido y sonrojado me levante abruptamente de la cama y corrí al otro lado de la habitación.

Sentía que mi corazón se iba a parar en cualquier momento, pero la chica seguía dormida.

La primera pregunta en mi cabeza era: ¿Quien rayos era esta chica? Pero mis ojos se desviaban a ver las delgadas sabanas sobre su cuerpo, era como si no pudiese evitar ver su hermosura.

Debí detenerme, pero ese maldito instinto me controlo y me acerque a ella; subí a la cama como un animal y me coloque sobre ella como si fuese mi presa, veía su cara, acaricia su mejilla y estaba a punto de besarla...

Cuando inesperadamente abrió los ojos.

-Eh... yo...- ella me miraba fijamente con sus ojos grandes y verdes sin decir nada -Pu... puedo explicarte- estaba tartamudeando de nervios, entonces me levante rapidamente y corri al baño a esconderme -¡Soy un tonto!-


	4. Sabor Manzana

_**Hola de nuex:  
Bien am… pues disfruten este capitulo, recuerden que los hago chiquitos pero picositos como los chiles de árbol XD  
¡Nah!¡ Es broma!  
¬¬ Ok no sirvo para los chistes. Léanlo y espero que les guste.**_

4º Sabor manzana

Estaba tras la puerta haciendo ejercicios de respiración, cuando se escucho que llamaban a la puerta, alterando más mi ritmo cardiaco

-Disculpe amo...- era la chica, pero:

-¿Amo?-

-Si, usted es mi amo ¿A caso lo olvido Amo?- me había quedado en silencio y muy sonrojado, entonces ella comenzó a mover la perilla de la puerta lentamente; ya sudaba frió, mi corazón latía fuerte, no sabia exactamente que hacer, mis piernas temblaron; y fue cuando me desmaye en el baño.  
De nuevo sentía esa calidez, ese aroma dulce me hacia reaccionar pero esta vez, había un sabor a manzana en mis labios. Abrí los ojos y de nuevo sentí estar en aquel bello sueño, de nuevo ese ángel me estaba besando.

Se separo de mí y miro fijamente a mis ojos:

-¿Amo estas bien?-

-¿Donde estoy?-

-Seguimos en tu habitación Amo- seguía llamándome de la misma forma, extrañado mire frente a mi y ahí estaba mi saco y la cama.

Me percate que no era un sueño...

¡Era Verdad!


	5. Amo O'trevor

_**Hola-hola:**_

_**Bien… - estoy súper emocionadisisisima con los pequeños reviews que me mandan, son tan pequeños como mis capítulos, no se desesperen, es que entre mas pequeños salen… mas picante será el final XD**_

_**Así que… - sigan leyéndome y estoy muy agradecida, muy agradecida XDU.**_

_**Dedicado para Salvador**_

_**5º Amo O'trevor**_

Ella me tenía en sus brazos y yo me sentía como clásico puberto: ¡Torpe frente a una chica!

Pero ella dulcemente me abrazo nuevamente entre sus pechos

-¡Amo, Amo, estas vivo estas vivo!- emocionada como chiquilla, comenzó a apretarme mas y casi a asfixiarme -Mi Amo lindo lindo- entonces me salto -¿Amo porque tiene ese color rojo en su rostro?- tome todo el aire que pude

-No es nada linda, en serio- entre largas respiraciones intentaba contestar -No me aprietes tan fuerte contra tus... em... - note que estaba desnuda y me sonroje naturalmente -Necesitas ropa-

-Usare todo lo que tu me pidas Amo- ella inclino su cabeza, como haciendo una reverencia

-Espera, espera ¿Porque me llamas Amo?-

-¿Debo llamarle de otra forma Amo?-

-O'trevor... ¡No espera! ¡No soy tu Amo! ¿Como es que soy tu amo?- ella se sonrojo al momento que termine de hacer la pregunta

-Bueno es que yo...- ella jugueteaba con sus cabellos -No lo recuerdo-

-¿¡Que?!-

-Disculpe Amo O'trevor- ella bajo la cabeza muy apenada de la situación -Por favor no se enoje con migo- la frágil criatura temblaba de miedo mientras juntaba sus manos, pero no entendía muy bien el porque.

Tome sus manos y la mire con detenimiento, ella me miraba con algo de miedo

-No tengas miedo, no podría herir a alguien que tiene unas manos tan suaves y blancas como las tuyas- era lo mas romántico que pasaba por mi mente, pero así dejo de temblar y lentamente acerco su mano a mi mejilla, mirándome con suma ternura y dibujándose una sonrisa tan bella

-Gracias Amo O'trevor... no sabe cual feliz es mi corazón al escucharle decir tan bellas palabras- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla


	6. Jugosa travesura

_**Aloha:**_

_**Bien estaba de vagaciones, pero ya regrese con nuevos capítulos de mi historia toda loca XD**_

_**Sin mas demora… Comencemos ¡! ¡!**_

**_6º Jugosa travesura_**

Una hermosa chica sin ropa estaba en la misma habitación que yo, pero al verla... me inspiraba ternura e inocencia

-Amo O'trevor ¿porque su rostro esta caliente?- era la típica "Lolita" que cualquier hombre desearía -¿Amo O'trevor?- era exactamente como en mi sueño ¿Será acaso ella la mujer que desee en Navidad?

Ambos nos levantamos y nos veíamos fijamente de nuevo

-¿Y como te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Nau, Amo O'trevor-

-Bello nombre-

-Gracias Amo O'trevor- sus ojos me hechizaban con una magia y una fuerza que no podía describir, entonces la tome de los hombros y la guié lentamente hacia la cama -Amo...- su voz se hizo mas baja

-Eres tan hermosa, mi linda Nau- susurre a sus oídos

-Amo O'trevor... ¿Que hace?- acaricie su cabello, tome su pequeño mentón y la bese finalmente; ella cerro sus ojos y continuamos con ese momento, y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, nos encontrábamos acostados y muy juntos.

Estaba a punto de pasar mi mano por su suave piel, cuando algo muy inesperado pasó...


	7. Tomando nota

**_¡Que onda chicos!_**

**_Algo medio sacado de onda el capitulo, pero espero les agrade; dejémoslo en que estaba algo desconcertada a la hora de escribirlo._**

**_Pero ya regresara mi cabeza_**

**_Bye bye_**

**_7º Tomando nota_**

-¡SEÑOR O'TREVOR OTIGRAVA!- esa voz era de...

-¡Señorita Aura!- mi secretaria se encontraba en la puerta de mi cuarto, con una documentación y con la cara colorada, me levante cubriendo mi _"asunto"_ -¿¡Que hace aquí?!-

-No es que hago yo aquí, mas bien ¿quien es esa mujer y que hace aquí?- gritaba como histérica, pero la hermosa chica se levanto

-Amo ¿ella es su señora?-

-No Nau, ella es mi secretaria-

-¿Que es una secretaria?- se abrió un silencio y después de un momento ellas se miraban

-¿Se le perdió algo señorita?- Nau me miro a mi

-Amo, ella usa algo que cubre el cuerpo ¿Te gustaría que use eso?- se abrió otro gran silencio, cuando decidí mejor meterla al baño y dejarla ahí

-Señor O'trevor, explíquese ahora mismo, aun no esta vestido y la junta directiva esta que nos come y…- "bla, bla ,bla" es todo lo que oía de mi fastidiosa secretaria -¿Entendió?-

-Señorita Aura, tome estos papeles, llévelos a mi oficina; y déles algo de nuestras botellas de la alacena especial en lo que yo llego, debo hacer unas pequeñas compras-

-¿Señor que locuras dice?-

-Es una orden o la despido- la mire fijamente a los ojos y esta tembló

-Se… se… se…señor…-

-¿Que hace todavía en mi puerta?- la mujer tomo rápidamente los papeles y salio corriendo mas rápido que el "Correcaminos".

Cerré la puerta, entre al baño y de nuevo vi a la hermosa chica, pero ahora tomo la toallas y se cubrió

-¿Así te gusta Amo O'trevor?- no se donde había esa chica visto como usar una toalla, pero en ella se veían de una manera… -¡Amo Amo O'trevor su nariz saca liquido rojo!- me apunto con el dedo mientras corrí a limpiarme con papel

-Demodeos… odio cuando sae sangue de la nadiz- me coloque tamponcitos en cada fosa nasal

-Jajaja Amo O'trevor se ve muy gracioso- me gustaba escucharla reír


End file.
